


Contingency

by picaselle



Series: Medical School AU [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: AU, Horror, M/M, Romance, black humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picaselle/pseuds/picaselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung gets into his dream university but quickly realizes he bit off more than he could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes. Originally posted on 04.09.2011.

It’s only the fourth time they’re having this class. The year has started a mere month ago. He knows it but is still unforgiving. No one chooses such a degree blindly. No one. And if they do, it’s their problem not his. He thinks that using the scalpel he’s holding for cutting up his group mates might not only be educating but also make them finally do their work right.

He deepens the cut. The table shakes almost at the same time. The girl next to him throws up, barely missing his shoes. Perfect.

He curses. It’s sheer luck that prevented him from making an utter mess. They’re supposed to be examining arm muscles and not massacring all possible capillaries they can spot. It’s not a game of hide and seek.

Most students seem to have never seen a cadaver in their life. It’s astounding because the university he’s in is supposed to be elite. Thus, making it impossible for idiots to enter. Well, he has just been proven wrong. Even here there are some stuck-up rich kids who think they can inherit their father’s hospital without being able to perform the most basic dissection. He wonders if they would be able to name all the muscles if asked. Probably not.

 

He’s all anger and bitterness when he reaches the dorm. His roommate is sprawled on his bed, looking through one of their gigantic, easily-to-be-used-as-a-murder-weapon textbooks and humming some random song. Kyung considers screaming. Anything to get rid of the pent-up emotions.

“Someone is all smiles today, I see,” says Jiho.

“Not my fault I have idiots for classmates!”

“Couldn’t have possibly been the practical anatomy class?”

“You bet.”

“Well, at least yours wasn’t finished half an hour earlier because of fainting girls?”

“What?”

Jiho snorts and wiggles his eyebrows at him.

“I ask myself that all the time too. One got a concussion from hitting the table.”

“My shoes smell like vomit. Can’t say I lucked out.”

“You should have a talk with Jaehyo. You’re both equally bitter individuals.”

Kyung raises his eyebrow.

“Are you sure it wasn’t you who had the concussion?”

“I’m just saying. No need to get all prissy bitch on me.”

“Whatever, dude. I’m not going to talk to him even if we end up being the only two people left on earth.”

 

Jaehyo is special. In more than one way. And it pisses Kyung off more than all his classmates combined. He’s 2 years above, has never got anything but a first on his exams and is the resident pretty boy on the campus. Obviously nature can’t give you everything so he’s also the most conceited and annoying person Kyung has ever had the opportunity to meet. It doesn’t matter that no one else shares his opinion. It’d be illogical for Jaehyo to be nice and Kyung can’t deal with illogical. He tried before. The art student girlfriend made him go through hell and back. He only managed to salvage his brain after hooking up with a hardcore math geek. Logic all around him, 24/7. He still misses it sometimes.

Anyway, his hate isn’t groundless. It all goes back to the infamous fresher’s week. It’s been boring and filled with pointless open lectures on anything they might need to get accustomed to the university life. Jiho summed it up as “wasting precious time we could spend getting drunk”. Kyung agreed but still insisted they go to all of them in case one proves to be actually informative. He was successful in making Hanhae tag along too, making Jiho speechless for whole 2 hours. He’s proud to this day.

That’s how he ended up in the pre-anatomy class for new students. The only thing Jiho deemed useful from the very beginning. He was happily cutting an eyeball into 3 separate pieces when someone opened the doors with a bang and bumped into him while passing by. The scalpel immediately went through the eye like butter and straight for his finger. The pain made him hiss and drop the eyeball to the ground. The stranger turned around at that point and started apologizing. It might have looked genuine but Kyung saw no remorse in his eyes. If anything the other must have found the whole situation pretty hilarious. It made his world turn red and pulse quicken to an abnormal degree.

Later Jiho told him the guy’s name was Jaehyo and they knew each other since high school. Kyung swore revenge the next second. No one can disgrace him like this in front of the professor he admires and get away with it.

Since Kyung isn’t stupid himself, he unfortunately ends up taking one theoretical anatomy class with Jaehyo. He was really looking forward to it. He applied to the university mainly because of it. All ruined now because not only does he have to share the oxygen with the pompous prick, they were also paired to do their final Internal Assessment together. Thus, Kyung can say he won’t talk to Jaehyo but in reality he has no choice.

 

He has an intensive staring battle with his notebook while he waits for Jaehyo in the library. They meet regularly once a week to work on the assessment. Jaehyo suggested he came over to his room but Kyung was stubborn. No matter how nice Jaehyo may seem, it was all a façade. He wouldn’t be fooled. He regrets it when his back starts killing him due to the uncomfortable chairs. He wouldn’t admit it though, his pride is second to no one’s.

He’s literally tapping a hole in the desk by the time Jaehyo arrives. He continues to be all agitated afterwards as well. It finally catches Jaehyo’s attention after 30 minutes spent in utter silence.

“Something happened?”

“No.”

“It’s written all over your face. Spill the beans.”

“No!”

“Your dedication to hating me is impressive.”

“I try hard to please,” he snorts.

Jaehyo rolls his eyes and nonchalantly pushes his pretty-boy fringe out of his eyes. Kyung swears a vein bursts in his neck.

“I know you want to get rid of whatever is bothering you so just take the offered chance.”

“No!”

“Really now?”

“Oh god, fine! I’m stuck in a class with a bunch of sissies who not only can’t dissect for shit, they also find throwing up and cringing the way to learn!”

Jeahyo just laughs and pats his shoulder.

“Everyone goes through this.”

“I don’t care!”

“But of course you don’t. Tell you what, I know a place you can practice at without having to deal with inexperienced people.”

“I’m not interested. Let’s just go back to work.”

It’s all lies and Jaehyo probably realizes it too. Nevertheless, he doesn’t press the matter and for once Kyung is glad. Being indebted to the pretty boy isn’t something he ever wants to deal with in his life.

 

It’s all he can think of. It’s been a month already and still nothing changes. Jiho tells him to stop being stupid and take Jaehyo on the offer. Kyung refuses to listen. He may want it but he won’t ask for it. Never.

 

It’s a total coincidence that he ends up coming to the practical anatomy class for third year. His professor told him he could drop by and watch whenever he wanted to. He would have never missed on such a chance but up until November his classes clashed.

He almost uses the scalpel on himself when the professor merrily tells him that he should join the table Jaehyo is at. It’s just his luck that the pompous prick takes this exact Practical. Earth would break into two and sky crush on top of it if the other was attending the morning anatomy class.

Still, he’s a bit curious. He’s spent enough time with Jaehyo to notice how absent-minded and clumsy the other can get. It seems like a given that Jaehyo should be unable to perform a dissection correctly. So Kyung shifts silently next to Jaehyo and focuses all his attention on his hands.

Jaehyo is pretty fast but precise. The cut is never deeper than necessary and spot on. No hesitation, no stupid questions. His every movement screams experience. Kyung tries to suppress the bubbling feeling of jealousy. However, it’s futile. No matter what, he’s unable to underappreciate Jaehyo’s skill. Clumsy or not, he outdoes anything Kyung could possibly perform.

He exits the class before the other boy has the chance to notice him. All the conflicting feelings make him nauseous. Admiration is never supposed to be a word synonymous with Jaehyo in his dictionary. It’s plain wrong.

 

Jiho throws him violently out of the bed. He crashes to the floor but refuses to give up his duvet.

“Dude, it’s 15 minutes to 9. How are you ever going to make it to the class?!”

Kyung blinks sleepily at him and rolls back into the duvet.

“It’s the Practical! You can’t possibly want to miss that, can you?”

Jiho sounds a bit unsure. Kyung isn’t surprised. He loves the Practical even if it means dealing with mess and general chaos. Or so it has been. Seeing Jaehyo work his magic 3 times in a row, made him feel useless. It plays no role that his professors praise him. He knows he can never reach Jaehyo’s level. Every time he improves, the other does too and certainly quicker.

“Go away.”

“Are you sure?”

Kyung buries himself further into the dreamland and refuses to acknowledge the fact that his roommate even asked him a question.

“Fine. Don’t bitch at me later though.”

He’s aware that missing the Practical is probably the worst idea he has ever had, probably worse than getting drunk with Hanhae before his last oral exam in high school. Nevertheless, he suppresses the guilt and forces himself to fall asleep once again.

 

Jaehyo corners him at the end of the only class they have together. Kyung has been pretty successful at sneaking out for almost 3 weeks, not coming to their usual meetings in the library either.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why aren’t you coming to the library?”

“We’re almost finished with the Assessment anyway.”

“Almost but not yet.”

“Your point being?”

“Seriously. What is it?”

“Definitely won’t talk to you about it.”

A shadow seems to cross Jaehyo’s face. It’s completely unexpected. Kyung never imagined that Jaehyo could be upset by his behaviour. He seemed too cold and aloof most of the time to care about anyone but his own business. Or so Kyung told himself. It has become hard to persuade himself when he barely has any evidence to support his thesis.

“Ok.”

If he weren’t so caught up in his hate, he’d feel bad. He still is though, so there’s only a tiny voice in his head telling him to stop being a stubborn jerk.

 

He ends up coming to the library the same week. It’s not guilt. Certainly not. He just wants to finish the assessment on time and free himself from Jaehyo. The other is surprised by his sudden appearance but acts as if everything’s peachy.

At some point Kyung starts feeling strangely claustrophobic. He looks to his right and barely manages to catch the table in time not to fall. Jaehyo is invading his personal space as if it were a joke. If he moved any further, he would probably end up sitting on Kyung’s chair.

“Can you maybe move?”

“Hmmm?”

Jaehyo doesn’t even look up, merely continuing to take notes.

“Move. Away. Now!”

“Don’t see why that’s necessary.”

“I don’t want you in my face. Move or I’m going.”

“Ok, ok. No need to get so irritated.”

Jaehyo moves reluctantly to the other side of the table. Still, Kyung keeps shooting him nervous glares. He’s sure that otherwise the other would move right back to the same place. It’s a known fact that too much Jaehyo would kill him and he isn’t planning on dying anytime soon.

 

It’s only his first year but he already detests the end-of-term revision tests with a passion that rivals his hate towards an army of Jaehyos. Hell, sharing a room with Jaehyo for a whole year would probably make him happier. It’s an absolute nightmare. Anything can come up on the test and they haven’t been exactly slacking off in their classes. There’s an ocean of books and notes to revise. When he tried piling up everything on his desk, he ran out of space halfway and barely avoided killing Jiho, since the books toppled the moment his roommate came back.

It’s a nightmare and he’s out of his mind by the time it ends. To such an extent that Jiho and Hanhae suggesting they go to a party seems like a splendid idea. Hanhae says something to Jiho that sounds vaguely like “Every chance to force him to go out must be utilized. Even a lost case like him needs to get laid.” Kyung rolls his eyes and not-so-accidently drops one of his books. Hanhae doesn’t do well with subtle hints though and proceeds to retell Jiho how Kyung managed to miraculously score with the hottest chick in high school by using his never-before-displayed greasy pick-up lines. Then, goes on about the exact details of the ‘Kyung love technique’ until Kyung threatens to use his newly bought collection of scalpels on him.

He prays for a miracle to happen on the way to the party. He wants nothing to do with Jaehyo, at least for tonight. He’s semi-lucky though.

Jaehyo literally collapses on him while he tries his hardest to pick up a really hot chick from the dentistry department. The prick’s beer lands perfectly on her skirt. She huffs and angrily stomps towards the bathroom, leaving Kyung with a relatively wasted Jaehyo and no chances of getting laid.

He forcefully pushes Jaehyo to the other side of the couch and groans in frustration. Trust the pompous prick to ruin a party for him. Especially when he hasn’t been to one since the academic year started.

“Why such a frown? It ruins your pretty face!”

He chokes. Jaehyo has moved back to him at some point and is currently sprawled on his lap.

“The fuck! Get off me you creeper!”

He stands up abruptly and tries to escape. However, Jaehyo catches up with him sooner than would be expected from his state of intoxication. Kyung ends up stuck between the hall’s wall and the boy. The whole situation is beyond ridiculous.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“I am. As far away from you as I can,” says Kyung while trying to wriggle himself out of the other’s grasp.

“No. You’re mine. You’ll stay.”

“The fuck is wrong with you?”

Jaehyo doesn’t say a word more, just presses himself closer and grazes Kyung’s neck with his lips. Kyung flinches and tries to push Jaehyo away. However, he’s surprisingly strong and Kyung doesn’t manage to move even an inch. His world is spinning a bit at this point, the previously consumed alcohol kicking in and clouding his mind.

“You’re mine. Mine.”

And Jaehyo kisses him. Kyung immediately bites him in retort, hard enough to draw blood. The other only smirks and licks his lips as if it’s nothing. Pushes him impossibly closer to the wall, making his elbows scratch the concrete painfully. Forces him to kiss back. Although it’s not exactly forcing him, when Kyung decides that Jaehyo kisses exceptionally well and it’s worth it. Guys aren’t exactly his cup of tea. Still, he’s horny and he would lie if he said he cared about gender at this point.

Jaehyo giving him the best blowjob of his life persuades him even further. He even decides to return the favour, although resorts to a hand job. His mouth is definitely not going near a dick anytime soon, especially not Jaehyo’s, no matter how amazing the other’s kisses might have been.

 

It’s 2 days later that the police announces that one of the students is missing. It seems that the last time she has been seen was at the infamous party. No one knows exactly when she disappeared though or who she was with. It’s as if everyone went blind and deaf for the exact moment she decided to go back home. She’s been said to have been rather emotionally unstable though so Kyung reasons she probably couldn’t take the pressure and pace of studying. She has been of one those messy people at his Practical after all. He’s even a tiny bit happy that there’s one idiot less. Still, he hopes that at least she’s safe.

Jiho appears to be more silent suddenly. Kyung wonders if maybe he was friends with the girl. Nevertheless, he doesn’t dare to ask. He’s afraid of what he might hear. There’re various stories circulating around the campus after all. The most ridiculous one being that the girl has been kidnapped by one of the students to practice dissection on. He almost chokes to death while laughing when Hanhae insists it’s the most plausible explanation.

The case is forgotten after a month. Someone still speculates about it from time to time. It’s so rare though that it basically becomes one of the school myths. Kyung forgets just as quickly. He and the missing girl weren’t even close.

 

He meets Jaehyo while on his way to the library. The other is almost radiating happiness. It irks Kyung. No one should be this happy when exams are approaching.

He’s been semi-avoiding Jaehyo since their drunken encounter on the party. It’s been hard and proved impossibly complicated at times but he’s been successful. The only thing Jaehyo has ever managed to get from him were short, impersonal conversations during their shared class. His lucky streak has run out now.

Jaehyo violates any personal space Kyung might have as soon as possible. He insists on following him to the library as well. Later on, he presses him into a random bookshelf and kisses his brains out. Kyung gladly lets him. Exam stress and all that, of course.

 

Jiho prods him with a ruler for what seems to be the thousandth time.

“What. Is. It.” He utters with teeth tightly clenched.

“Show me your notes from the microbiology class?”

“No!”

“But Kyunggggg.”

“No is no. It’s not my fault you’re a lazy fuck.”

“I’ll buy you dinner in return?”

“Really?”

He’s taken aback. Jiho has never been one to spend money on other’s willingly. His notes must be just as sucky or nonexistent as Kyung has always thought. And who is he to say no to free food. It’s a win-win situation.

He hands him the notes he already looked at. Jiho extends his arm and the sleeve of his hoodie rides up. It’s just seconds but he could bet his whole life on the fact that Jiho had 2 fresh cuts on his hands. Not the ones you’d associate with self-mutilation. Completely different type of cuts.

He tries hard to spot anything similar the next few days. He even takes to following Jiho like a shadow when the other is in the room. It may be a bit ridiculous but Kyung is just too curious. Any remotely interesting thing that happens during pre-exam period is a worthy distraction. Kyung has been looking for one to save him from going through the anatomy handbook once again (i.e. the five thousandth plus one time) for weeks. However, Jiho is so careful that he’d have to be a superhero and levitate above him 24/7 to get a glimpse even of his hands.

 

Jaehyo finds him again right after his final exam. Kyung isn’t disappointed but still wishes the prick would go away. His practical anatomy exam wasn’t exactly what he wanted it to be. Clearly, the messy classmates helped in distracting him throughout the year well.

“Why so gloomy?”

“Don’t want to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“Because. I don’t need a reason.”

“Failed the exam?”

“As if I would fail a practical! Of course I passed.”

“Oh, I see. You’re just unsatisfied. Should have taken extra classes with me. Or rather by me.”

“Never!”

“You should seriously consider it again. I’ll still have the keys to the dissection room for the next 3 weeks.”

Kyung stands up and pushes past Jaehyo. He refuses to answer, mostly for he’s afraid he might say yes.

 

Hanhae looks at him as if he went crazy. No explanations are able to change his mind.

“He offered to give you free access to the dissection room, Kyung! Isn’t that like your biggest wet dream?!”

He groans and kicks Hanhae under the table.

“It’s Jaehyo we’re talking about. What if he tries to take away my innocence?”

“You’ve managed to grease your way into the pants of 4 girls too many to pull that shit, dude.”

Jiho leans back on the chair and proceeds to play with his pencil. He and Kyung had the conversation too many times for him to have anything more to say. He generally doesn’t like to talk about Jaehyo though. Kyung wonders why since they’re supposed to be pretty close friends.

“He’s a pompous prick!”

“So?”

“Why are you all against me?!”

“Because you’re being stupid. We’re not telling you to befriend him. Take advantage of his generosity for fuck’s sake.”

Kyung sees the point but he won’t share what happened at the party with his friends. They might be close but there are some things he can’t tell them. He’s too much in denial himself as well. Who would be happy to be attracted to a pompous prick? It’s ridiculous. Kyung tries pinching himself in desperation but he doesn’t wake up. The reality is unrelenting.

 

The campus is rather small so it’s no surprise that they run into each other quite often. Most of the time both say nothing and go their respective ways. It’s as if they were strangers. Kyung tries to be happy about it but soon admits to himself that he misses their regular spats. His days are too empty, even with Hanhae and Jiho around being loud and obnoxious.

They make out quite violently behind the canteen one day. No words are said but somehow they end up in the same spot at the same time. Kyung thinks about all the possible ways in which he could cut Jaehyo’s pretty face beyond recognition. Not that it stops him from almost ripping off the zipper of Jaehyo’s jeans in the hurry. It’s messy and clumsy and angry. It feels perfect though, as if all the puzzles pieces Kyung has been missing suddenly fell into the right place.

 

There’s a week left when Kyung decides he might as well visit Jaehyo in the dissection room. When he announces it to Jiho, his roommate looks strangely annoyed.

“Didn’t you tell me it’s a good idea before though?”

“Did I?”

“You even admitted to having gone there yourself!”

“It’s a different situation with you.”

“What?”

Kyung is dumbfounded. But he’s also determined. No matter what problem Jiho suddenly has with Jaehyo, he’s made up his mind.

“You know what? Never mind. I’ll do whatever I want.”

“Don’t regret it later.”

“As if,” he huffs and angrily closes the door behind him.

 

He notices Jaehyo kneeling over Jiho. The room is dark and incredibly chilly. He has goosebumps everywhere even with a thick cardigan on. No one says anything. There are just the sounds of Jaehyo moving and Kyung’s heavy breathing. It feels eerie. He turns around in order to locate the door but there’s no exit. He’s trapped.

He hesitantly moves closer to Jaehyo to peer over his shoulder. Jiho is lying on the floor completely immobile but with his eyes open. He’s very alive for his chest raises and falls rhythmically. Still, he doesn’t bat an eyelash when Jaehyo cuts out a part of the triceps brachii muscle from his arm with impressive precision. Then, he naturally moves onto opening Jiho’s chest with one clean cut right above his heart. The muscles tremble but barely any blood comes out.

Kyung moves closer as if completely captivated. He touches the beating muscle with his finger and automatically takes the scalpel lying on the floor. He has no idea what has taken over him. Everything feels so foreign and familiar at the same time. Even the room and steady pulse of Jiho’s blood.

He pierces the right atrium and watches the blood gush out. Then, he turns around and looks straight at Jaehyo. The other’s eyes are completely black.

He wakes up to trembling fingers and heart being in overdrive. It takes him a moment to calm down. He blames Jiho. If his roommate hasn’t been saying stupid things, he wouldn’t have such bizarre dreams. Nevertheless, he finds it hard to go back to sleep.

 

They meet up outside the main building on the campus. Jaehyo seems to be in incredibly high spirits and hums some annoying pop song. Kyung follows silently behind. He’s excited but won’t show it. Over his dead body.

The dissection room is in the part of the campus no one goes to anymore. The building has been partially abandoned ever since the modernization of the university two years ago. Kyung wonders how Jaehyo even got the keys. He must also be the professors’ beloved student to receive such special treatment. Not that Kyung is jealous. He’s doing mighty well captivating all his professors with his charms.

Jaehyo lets him in and says he’ll be right back. Kyung immediately notices the cadaver lying in the middle of the room on one of the rusty dissection tables. It hits him that while getting keys to the room might be easy, getting a cadaver to practice on is not. Doubt starts invading his mind but he brushes it off. It’s enough for Jaehyo to have a close relative who runs a hospital or a morgue. He moves closer to the body to take a better look. It’s a girl and somehow she feels familiar.

Suddenly, there’s a loud bang. He guesses that it must have been Jaehyo who has closed the doors way more loudly than necessary. It’s then that he recognizes the cadaver. His world stops abruptly. It’s seconds too late though for he hears the footsteps echoing ominously behind him. He should have just stuck with his stubborn ‘No’.


End file.
